Drew en busca de no se quien, hacia no se donde
by Lilith Ichijouji
Summary: Una historia contestshipping, desarollada en otro universo...Basada en un cuento muy raro e interesante. NO TE LO PUEDES PERDER, YA ESTA DISPONIBLE EL CAPITULO II
1. Capitulo I

Este es un fic basado en un cuento raro, que vi una vez por TV :) de hecho es de mis favoritos, le añadí muchas partes nuevas y personajes, al final cuando termine les presentare el cuento original para que lo vean.

Nota: si alguien conoce el cuento original no arruinen el final ToT...

Dicho esto empiezo :)[

Pareja: Contestshipping

Clasificación: Para todo publico contest :3

Advertencias: Desarrollado en un "universo paralelo" pero sin alterar la personalidad de los personajes

Tipo: Long fic

Drew en busca de no sé quien, hacia no sé dónde.

Autor: Lilith Ichijouji

Capitulo I

Había una vez…

Una ciudad en la región Hoen, donde toda la gente era muy egoísta de malos sentimientos y aprovechada de los débiles. El poblado estaba en reprobables condiciones: sucio y descuidado.

Las personas rara vez salían de sus casas por la noche, el temor a lo que les pudiese ocurrir los tenia aterrados, en la calle todo era desolación y malos tratos casi todos los habitantes estaban sumidos en la pobreza, pues el Rey Harley era muy injusto, y les cobraba muchos impuestos a sus ciudadanos, junto a él gobernaba su Cacturne que era mas cruel y malvado que el mismísimo chico del cabello morado.

El castillo donde habitaba Harley era muy grande, de diseño medieval y de aspecto lúgubre, casi siempre estaba rodeado de una parvada de Murkrows, pero todo esto contrastaba con el interior del inmueble que tenía todas las comodidades que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

El cuarto favorito del gobernante era un salón donde exhibía con orgullo sus trofeos y listones de coordinador que había ganado en sus épocas de gloria pasadas, conseguidos con esfuerzo y el gran trabajo que hacia como entrenador, claro que sin olvidar de algunos recursos de los cuales se valía para descalificar a sus contrincantes como ligeras trampas, pero la mayoría de sus últimos trofeos y listones que había ganado no lo habían dejado satisfecho, pues desde que había subido al trono los jueces querían quedar bien con la realeza, y le daban al coordinador el triunfo, aun que su desempeño no fuera el mejor, Harley se fue dando cuenta de esto y dejo la carrera de coordinador pokemón muy decepcionado, pues ya nada tenia sentido para él, no había dificultades ni nada, todo era muy fácil, y así Harley con el ánimo por los suelos y perdiendo la mayor pasión de su vida, termino por encerrarse en su recinto para volverse poco a poco en una persona mala, perversa y egoísta que fue contagiando a todo el pueblo, con sus malos sentimientos.

Todos, todos en el poblado eran así, bueno no todos había dos personas a quienes aun la maldad de Harley no los había alcanzado, sus nombres eran: Drew y Solidad, ellos eran las únicas personas amables en toda la población, aun que claro Drew muy a su manera por que era un chico tan confiado de si mismo que a veces caía un poco en lo vanidoso, pero aun así él era una buena persona, incapaz de hacerle daño a los demás o aprovecharse de ellos. Solidad era una chica muy amable, madura y hermosa, ambos se conocían desde hace tiempo y provenían de las familias mas ricas de la ciudad pero Harley los había dejado prácticamente en la miseria, al igual que al resto del los ciudadanos a base de mentiras y engaños, no obstante los dos eran felices así y se las arreglaban para vivir decorosamente en una sola casa.

-Listo ya acabe de preparara la cena- Decía la peli rosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras colocaba el platillo en la mesa, cada porción era servida en dos pequeños platos. Como era su costumbre empezó por servirle primero a quien le cocinaba con tanto cariño, pero en ese instante se percato de que era la única que estaba en el comedor pues Drew seguía afuera.

"Ese Drew no tiene remedio, a pesar de que hace mas de 2 años Harley prohibió los concursos, el sigue practicando con la esperanza de que algún día se puedan realizar" la chica iba a llamarlo, pero justo en ese momento como si el joven de cabello verde presintiera que los alimentos estaban listos, ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta.

-Disculpa la demora, me encontraba practicando junto a Roselia- Trato de disculparse.

-No te preocupes Drew, lo importante es que ya estas a tiempo para la cena- Volvió a sonreír la chica.

-Gracias Solidad, en verdad aprecio que tengas que preparar la comida para mi, me gustaría poder ayudarte mas- El joven antes de sentarse, acerco una silla para que Solidad tomara asiento de manera cortes y en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Ella volvió a sonreír y tomo asiento – Y lo haces- Contesto con un dulce tono –Tu haces el quehacer, sacas la basura, vas a la tienda por mi, cuidas a mis pokemons muchas veces…-

-Ya, ya esta bien- Interrumpió Drew un poco ruborizado. -No es necesario que digas que exagero de esta manera tan sutil.

-Que bien que ya lo hayas comprendido, ahora no repliques más y siéntate a comer- Dijo con tono firme la hermosa joven de cabello largo y acto seguido Drew se sentó para empezar a comer.

No paso de la primera cucharada, cuando ambos notaron que a la sopa le faltaba un ingrediente que sin el, todo alimento carecía de sabor: ¡SAL!

-Solidad…a esto le…-

-Si lo se, le falta sal- Completo la frase la chica, al mismo tiempo se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero al poco rato regreso con un gesto serio. Drew ya adivinaba lo que venia.

-¿Se acabo verdad?-Pregunto el niño.

-Si-suspiro ella, -Bien, creo que lo mejor será comer así, ya es muy noche, no creo que sea lo mejor salir por ahora-

-No me subestimes aun no es tarde- El chico se levanto de la mesa, y miro el reloj, marcaba las 8:12pm.

-Que remedio, no tiene caso que te lo prohíba pues se que de todas formas lo vas a hacer, esta bien Drew, ve a la tienda pero por favor regresa rápido y no te metas en problemas, recuerda que la tienda no esta a mas de 6 cuadras de aquí.

-Así lo hare, vuelvo en un momento, vamos Roselia – Él saco su pokeball, lanzándola para que apareciera su mejor amiga y lo acompañara al trayecto.

-Rose, rose- Se veía muy decidía la pokémon.

-Regresa pronto Drew y cuídate mucho- Solidad lo acompaño a la puerta, lo despidió moviendo la mano suavemente hacia los lados, Drew le devolvió la despedida de la misma forma, después este se dio la vuelta junto con su pokemón para correr y se perdió entre la noche.

El joven camino por las calles a toda prisa, pero no paso de la cuarta cuadra, pues se detuvo algo llamo su atención, se trataba de un grupo de hombres que estaban acorralando a una pequeña Glaceon, ella quien se veía muy aterrada, se hallaba en un rincón temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ven acá pokémon, no huyas- Exclamo uno hombre de aspecto rudo, que traía una red, venia con otras dos personas, uno de sus compañeros traía una jaula y el otro una lámpara para poder ver entre la oscuridad de las calles de la cuidad.

-Dejen a ese Glaceon en paz- En un movimiento ágil Drew se coloco enfrente del pokemón para protegerlo y junto a él Roselia, ante la sorpresa de esas tres personas que creyeron que eran las únicos en ese desolado lugar.

-No me hagas reír- Dijo el hombre en tono de burla, -Quítate del paso mocoso o no respondemos si te hacemos llorar- Tras esa amenaza, él esperaba a que el chico se apartara, pero pasó todo lo contrario.

En el rostro del coordinador se dibujo una sonrisa de confianza y de su bolso saco una pokeball.

-Flygon yo te elijo- Fue todo lo que pronuncio, y acto seguido un bello pokémon dragón apareció en escena, deslumbrando a todos los ahí presentes.

-Tienes un Flygon muy hermoso niñito, pero para nada se compara con este pokémon- El hombre saco también su pokeball.

- Salamence sal- Un pokémon del mismo nombre salió del esférico objeto, el Salamance era más grande de lo normal y poseía una mirada perversa.

-Que magnifica oportunidad, ahora no solo tendremos este Glaceon, sino también un Flygon ¿No creen muchachos?

Sus compañeros llenos de malicia y avaricia, sacaron sus pokémon respectivamente, un Shellgon y un Bagon.

-Vaya esto se va a poner interesante, tres contra dos- Drew mantenía la sonrisa llena confianza, la pequeña Glaceon abrió los ojos un poco mas tranquila, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su salvador y no pudo evitar ponerse algo ruborizada, no sabia muy bien que era, pero ese sentimiento la hacia sentirse mas tranquila y segura.

-Danza de pétalos Roselia- Ordeno el coordinador, y de las rosas de la pokémon empezaron a salir filosos y hermosos pétalos rosas que se dirigían hacia Shellgon y Bagon. "primero empezare por deshacerme de los que se van mas débiles" Pensó el chico astutamente.

-Salamance recibe ese ataque y usa híper rayo- grito el malhechor, tal y como lo pidió el pokémon dragón recibió el impacto, protegiéndose con sus alas de todas las hojas de Roselia, de esta manera le causaron muy poco daño, al terminar el ataque Salamance casi ileso contraataco, lanzando un poderoso híper rayo de su boca.

-Maldición, no me esperaba eso- Susurro Drew. -Roselia esquívalo, pronto- Grito

-Roselia, rose- Ella se movió rápidamente, y el híper rayo paso muy cerca de la pokémon, poco le falto para recibir el ataque, pero ese instante lo supo aprovechar muy bien otro de los hombres, para terminar por fin con esa "molestia".

-¡Bagon cabezazo!- Exclamo su entrenador y Bagon brinco hacia Roselia, llevaba demasiada velocidad por el impulso del salto más la distancia, el golpe estaba asegurado a ser muy potente, Roselia no pudo esquivarlo y fue inevitable que cayera desmayada.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo II

**Drew en busca de no se quien, hacia no se donde**

**(Autor: Lilith Ichijouji)**

**Capitulo II**

Drew no se esperaba esto, su Pokémon estaba inconsciente en el suelo y sin decir nada, él coordinador la regreso a su pokeball, con un gesto serio.

-Ya se te borro esa sonrisita de tu fino rostro, ¿Verdad mocoso?, este no es un juego de niños, si quieres regresarte a llorar con tu mami hazlo ahora, pero antes entréganos esos dos pokemón, si no quieres que te lastimemos- Se burlo el hombre, y junto a él les siguieron las carcajadas de sus otros dos compañeros.

-Yo en tu lugar, no bajaría la guardia – Dijo muy tranquilo Drew y con los ojos cerrados hizo un chasquido de dedos.

Los malhechores estaban confundidos, no sabían exactamente a que se refería el chico con esas palabras, de pronto una gran sombra los cubrió, todos miraron hacia arriba y se trataba de Flygon, el culpable de aquella oscuridad agitaba sus alas, tapando toda la entrada de luz.

-Flygon usa ¡Tormenta de arena!- Ordeno su entrenador.

El elegante dragón movió sus alas, levantado un conjunto de polvo, todo este se concentro, parecía un torbellino creado de la nada, que fue hacia dirección de los tres hombres, ambos quedaron sepultados entre tanta arena y con ellos, sus pokemons atontados.

-Ahora golpea a Bagon y Shellgon con Ala de acero- Dijo Drew agitando su brazo.

Las alas de Flygon comenzaron a llenarse de un destello color plata, hizo dos giros sobre si mismo, para abrirse pasó entre tanta niebla, Bagon y Shellgon se hallaban a juntos y este atino con sus alas a los dos proporcionando un golpe a cada uno de manera eficaz. Así ambos pokemons quedaron sobre el piso noqueados.

"Ya solo queda Salamance" Pensaba un poco preocupado el peliverde, "Tal vez lo mejor seria aprovechar este momento para escapar" el chico miro de reojo a la pequeña Glaceon que temblaba asustada "No puedo exponer mas a esta Pokemón, definitivamente lo mejor es que me vaya de una buena vez además le prometí a Solidad que llegaría temprano con la sal para la comida".

Drew tomo a la joven Glaceon con suavidad y la coloco en sus brazos después llamo a Flygon repitiendo el chasquido de dedos, el Dragón inmediatamente capto la orden y fue hacia su entrenador, el chico se monto sobre Flygon junto con Glaceon, sin embargo la niebla que había dejado la "tormenta de arena" cada vez mas se disipaba y el líder de la banda, que se acababa de incorporar se percato de el intento de huida de Drew.

-¡No voy a dejar que te escapes mocoso!- Exclamo el hombre lleno de furia – ¡Salamace síguelos no permitas que se vayan!

Salamance comenzó a volar en dirección de Flygon, quien ya le llevaba mucha ventaja de por medio, pero no tardo mucho para que el Dragon azul le alcanzara ya que era mucho mas veloz, así ambos pokemons se hallaban casi a la misma distancia.

-¡Rayos! no pensé que Salamance fuera tan rápido, que persistentes son estos tipos, desde que lo vi, me temía que fuera un pokemon tan fuerte - Drew mantenía bien sujeta a la Glaceon, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, y se le dificultaba mantener ambos ojos abiertos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya habían salido de la cuidad y se encontraban sobrevolando el bosque.

"Si esto continua así, jamás me lo quitare de encima y a este paso me alejare demasiado, es momento de un ataque" -¡Flygon usa lanza llamas ahora!

-¡Flyyyyygon!- El pokemón reunió todo su calor y de su boca salió una gran corriente de fuego en dirección a Salamance. Al no estar su entrenador con el Dragón Azul, este no sabia que hacer y decidió hacerle frente al ataque lanzando un híper rayo.

Los dos ataques hicieron coalición, Salamance se seguía manteniendo muy por arriba de Flygon, entre esa ráfaga de luz que estaba por aproximarse hacia Drew y compañía, este sin pensarlo opto por sacar otro pokemon.

-Butterfree, deprisa usa Psico rayo- La mirada del pokemon se ilumino, después de esto dos poderosos rayos que provenían de sus ojos, salieron en dirección a Salamence.

Gracias al apoyo de Butterfree, el poder de Flygon se incremento y así pudo atacar a su oponente, golpeándolo con "lanza llamas" , "Psico rayo" y el mismo "Hiper rayo" de Salamence, este al recibir tanto daño cayó desde las alturas, perdiéndose entre todos los arboles del bosque.

-Bien hecho Flygon, tu también lo hiciste muy bien Butterfree, ahora regresa- El peliverde saco la pokeball del pokemon mariposa y lo devolvió. Glaceon lo miraba llena de admiración y agradecimiento, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.

"Creo que al fin estamos a salvo" Sonrió Drew, al mismo tiempo que respiraba ya más tranquilo pero poco pudo disfrutar de esa paz, pues se percato de que algo no estaba bien y su rostro se noto muy serio, Glaceon también sentía lo que estaba por venir.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un quejido, Flygon comenzó a gruñir de dolor el dragón.

Para ese momento el joven y sus pokemons, ya se encontraban en los entrañas del bosque, Drew acaricio el cuello de su Dragon y le dijo en tono suave:

-Flygon ya puedes descender, no te preocupes, ya no tienes que hacer nada más, te mereces un descanso-

Una vez que Flygon aterrizo, el coordinador lo regreso a su pokeball, para que este pudiera reponerse. El chico mira las estrellas, fue con en el tono del cielo que se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, aun que no tenía un reloj, sabía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde todo aquello.

-Solo espero que Solidad no esté preocupada, como Flygon está muy agotado, me va a ser difícil regresara caminando- Murmuro el peliverde. El sentir una extraña caricia sobre una de sus piernas, lo hizo desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.

Se trataba de Glaceon, quien de alguna manera quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Drew solo se limito a sonreír y se agacho para acariciarle su cabeza.

-Estas a salvo…Ya puedes irte Glaceon, en el bosque nadie más podrá hacerte daño-Le dijo el chico que esperaba en cualquier momento la partida de Glaceon, mas este se quedo quieto y firme.

-¿eh?- Drew levanto una ceja, pues comenzó a ver de manera escéptica, como el pokemon emanaba una energía resplandeciente, que se irradiaba por todo el lugar hasta que por fin una luz cegadora hizo que el chico cerrara los ojos por un instante.

-En verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí-Dijo una dulce voz femenina.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Pregunto el chico sorprendido, aun se encontraba cegado por la luz, abrió sus ojos poco a poco descubriendo la silueta de una chica, ella estaba parada exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde había visto a Glaceon.

La niña tenía su misma edad, el cabello castaño y los ojos azules como dos zafiro, llevaba una pañoleta verde, vestía un blusa sin mangas naranja que le quedaba por debajo de la cintura un short negro, calcetas del mismo color y los zapatos combinaban con su atuendo.

-Mi nombre es May- Pronuncio un poco tímida.

Drew miro a la chica atónito no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, todo parecía tan irreal aquel pokemon se había transformado en ¿Una chica?, la facciones del niño revelaban una gran sorpresa.

-Sé lo que estas pensando-Le dijo la chica, como si adivinara su pensamiento.

-Yo…- El chico estaba aturdido.

-No estás soñando, en verdad ese pokemon era yo, mi nombre es May y soy una hechicera, es un gusto saber que todavía hay personas buenas en este lugar- Se acerco la castaña para estrechar la mano del chico.

-Mmm…- El chico reacciono.

-Mi nombre es Drew, vaya ¿Así que una hechicera?- Las manos de ambos niños se estrecharon, las mejillas de May nuevamente volvieron a tomar ese color rojizo.

-Lo que no entiendo es…Por qué si eres una chica que conoce magia, ¿No te defendiste de esos tipos?-Le reprocho el chico con un gesto serio.

-Lo que sucede es que ellos me encontraron cuando estaba transformada, si volvía a mi forma humana hubiera tenido más problemas, y como eran muchos me asuste…Pero yo- La joven bajo la mirada y soltó una lagrima, el regaño de Drew la había dejado un poco desanimada.

En ese instante el chico acaricio su mejilla, limpiando esa gota con sus dedos para después sujetar su mentón y obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

-May discúlpame no quise hablarte de esa manera- Le dijo el peliverde.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien es solo que nunca había visto un chico tan guapo – La chica le regalo la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

Continuara…


End file.
